Trust Me - Versão em Português
by Hera Blank
Summary: Dizem que a primeira vez é sempre intensa.


— Eu sou o Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, psiquiatra formado em Harvard. — disse animadamente enquanto estendia sua mão em direção a mulher minúscula a sua frente. A dona dos cabelos ondulados e escuros o olhou com desdém sem descruzar os braços para cumprimentá-lo. — Estou aqui porque Walter O'Brien pediu para auxiliá-la frente ao juiz e defender sua liberdade.

— Eu me defenderei sozinha. — bufou ao vê-lo sentar à sua frente. — Não preciso de ajuda.

— Happy Quinn, não é? — comentou levemente fazendo alguns movimentos com a cabeça como se julgasse qual seria a melhor forma de abordagem. Afastou os registros da mesma sem os olhar. Já havia lido e relido tudo algumas vezes. O perfil, porém, não o preparou para uma mulher tão compacta. — Não, não responda. Foi uma pergunta retórica.

— Disse que não preciso de sua ajuda, então vá embora. — Ordenou.

— Não posso. — respondeu jogando as pernas em cima da mesa. — Estou em dívida com o 197.

Quinn bufou se afundando um pouco mais na cadeira. O homem não se moveria mesmo se o pegasse pelo braço e o jogasse fora daquele lugar. Toby colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça estranhando a falta de seu chapéu.

— Se você é formado em Harvard, me explique porque usa um terno de quinta categoria, um relógio falso e um sapato sem lustrar. — pediu de uma forma hostil.

— Você observa bem. — sorriu retirando os pés da mesa na tentativa de escondê-los dela. Ao mesmo tempo jogou os braços sobre a mesa.

— Eu não confio em você. — disse honesta.

— O motivo por não ter roupas de marca e sob-medida é porque tenho um sério problema com apostas. Estou tentando melhorar isso, diga-se de passagem. Há uma noite, seu amigo Walter me tirou do Cornet Room, um cassino um tanto quanto desprezível no qual eu tinha me enfurnado por três dias seguidos. Eu estava prestes a apanhar do dono do lugar, inclusive. — disparou sem ao menos tomar ar para respirar.

— Ow, muita informação de uma vez — ela o cortou.

— Na verdade não é. — discordou — Se não contar minha história você não se sentirá segura para confiar em mim.

— Mesmo após parte de sua história eu não confio em você. Para ser honesta, agora confio muito menos.

— É verdade. Mas está curiosa. — continuou — É o motivo do meu vício? Como sobrevivi? Como o 197 me salvou? — tentou adivinhar e a medida que suas perguntas causavam reações, ele deduziu o motivo. — Porque ele me salvou.

Happy suspirou pesado quando ele adivinhou o motivo de sua curiosidade. Walter deveria estar louco. Collins deveria estar brincando mais uma vez com sua cabeça e fazendo-o delirar. Se fosse ela no lugar de O'Brien teria jogado o homem que não calava a boca no precipício mais próximo de onde estivessem.

— Tenho um QI de 178, sou especialista em ler as pessoas. — respondeu simplesmente a pergunta que não foi efetivada.

— Dúvido.

— Okay, 170 — corrigiu — Estava tentando te impressionar. — A afirmação arrancou uma risada incrédula da mulher. — O que? Na verdade não me responda! — mudou sua ideia inicial em segundos — Gosto de manter um quê de mistério.

— Vá embora. — disse após um tempo de silêncio. Toby escorregou seus braços sobre a mesa de metal aproximando seu rosto do dela. Seu olhar penetrava sua alma. Por ter invadido o seu espaço e forçado um contato visual sem levar ao menos um soco no nariz, teve certeza que não precisava sair da sala. Não naquele momento. — Eu disse: "Vá embora!" — repetiu.

— Você fugiu do orfanato no qual vivia aos 16. Teve vários acessos de raivas, porém nunca foi presa por isso. Quebrou objetos públicos. Já levou várias pessoas para o hospital depois de um soco ou torção de braço. Quer que continue? — questionou e ao mesmo tempo negou tomando ar. — Dessa vez, você desobedeceu um policial. Não consiguirá se renunciar minha ajuda. Você precisa de alguém ao seu lado, Hap.

A mulher juntou suas mãos e apertou uma contra a outra na tentativa de se conter. Como o doutor tinha feito minutos antes, ela se inclinou sobre a mesa perdendo um pouco mais do espaço que os separavam.

— Não lhe dei intimidade para me chamar de Hap. — bufou contra seu rosto com certa ira. Nada comparado com o que havia sentido mais cedo quando o policial se aproximou de mais de seu corpo e cantou palavras estúpidas ao seu ouvido.

— Confiará em mim? — questionou sem quebrar o olhar ou a distância.

— Aparentemente não tenho outra escolha, Doc. — concluiu voltando a se encostar contra a cadeira.


End file.
